


heaven's grace

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: A light to guide the way.(Destiny was theirs.)
Relationships: Riku/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	heaven's grace

**Author's Note:**

> for puppy and mint

The world around them is dark, and yet to Terra, Riku shines radiantly.

He’s sitting on the paopu tree, his silver hair swaying gently as the night’s wind plays with it. Terra can’t help but think that Riku looks a bit like an angel from his perspective.

Ethereal and enchanting. Waiting for someone to join him.

Guided by the moonlight, Terra walks across the bridge, his eyes never leaving Riku.

This time, when Riku turns, Terra smiles fondly.

He really had grown in the time they had spent apart.

Terra takes a seat next to Riku, his heart dancing when he feels the teen grab his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Underneath the stars, it’s just the two of them, enjoying the comfort of the other. The world was nothing more than an afterthought.

There’s shuffling next to him, and Terra can’t help but laugh when he feels Riku lean against him, his silver hair tickling him.

“It doesn’t feel real,” Riku speaks quietly, breaking the silence of the night. “Being here with you after so long… I feel like I’m still dreaming.”

Terra squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“I know.”

 _I feel the same_ , is left unsaid.

Riku turns his head, staring up at him with bright eyes. “I…, I always felt you in the darkness.” He lifts his head, turning his body so that he’s facing Terra. “No matter how far I fell into the abyss, you were always there.”

Terra closes his eyes, remembering the connection he felt during those years. “Guess you could say I was like your guardian.”

Riku laughs. “Yeah, guess you could say that.” He reaches forward to cup Terra’s face. “How lucky I was to have an angel guiding my path.”

It’s Terra’s turn to laugh. “Could say the same for you.” He leans into Riku’s touch, turning his head to kiss the palm that caressed him, holding back a laugh when he sees Riku flush bright red. “Must have been destiny.”

Riku rolls his eyes and pinches Terra’s cheeks, the laughter now escaping. The stars shined brightly in the sky as if joining in on their happiness.

“If I knew how sappy you were, I would have switched angels… “ Riku trails off as Terra leans close.

“Really?” Terra asks him teasingly, holding one hand to Riku’s chest, feeling the way the teen’s heart beats beneath his palm.

Riku doesn’t say anything, and Terra starts to pull back—

—only to fall right off the tree, Riku laying on top of him.

“Ouch?” Terra rubs the back of his head, slowly sitting up. Riku’s holding him tightly, head buried in his chest. “Ah, did I tease you too mu—”

He shivers when he feels Riku mumble something into his chest.

“Come again?”

Riku pulls back, staring up at Terra with such love that it steals his breath away.

“No. I… I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Terra’s heart swells with emotion, his eyes burning with tears at the honesty behind Riku’s confession.

“Me… me too,” he responds back gently, cupping Riku’s face. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Terra leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Riku’s lips. Riku wraps his arms around his neck, bringing him in closer.

The stars shine brightly above them, reflecting the joy in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
